Anonymous
by SeiferAlmasy'sLover86
Summary: Squall is receiving roses from a certain blond man. Though he doesn't know it's him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters or anything on Final Fantasy VIII_

**Pairings: **_Seifer/Squall_

**Warnings: **_Yaoi, (Boy Love) _

**Anonymous **

**Chapter 1**

Squall entered his office to get some things he had left over from the other day. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a rose sitting on his desk. Who the hell's sending him these things? This was about the fourth time it's happened, actually. Sighing, Squall walked over to his desk and looked at the rose sitting there. Again, there was no note, just the rose. Squall would admit he was flattered by this, but it was becoming a little frustrating as well.

He could not, for the life of him, figure out who liked him enough to send roses to him like this. The roses he gets would be in the same place as always, in his office, on his desk. A number of times Squall had counted in his head the possibilities of who liked him. But, as always, he couldn't come up with no one. Actually, Squall hadn't even noticed anyone giving him strange looks, or acting weird around him.

What Squall did not get was the fact that there wasn't ever a note to go with them. Was his admirer to afraid to show themselves? Well, okay, there was the first time last week when he got one note. But all it said was, "A rose for you." Shaking his head, Squall got whatever it was he came for and left his office.

* * *

><p>Seifer was in the training center killing off monster after monster. He was a little stressed out lately, not really in a good mood either. People sensed this and stayed away from him, which he was thankful for. Seifer had just been in Squall's office, dropped a little gift off for the brunet. Yeah, that's right, Seifer could be thoughtful enough to send gifts, who would've thought? What Seifer had left was a single red rose on Leonhart's desk, although there was no note this time. The first time was a week ago. That was the only time he had left any form of a note.<p>

Seifer just didn't feel the need to write, though. That, Seifer thought, was just too cliched for him to do. But leaving roses for the lithe brunet wasn't. Plus, Seifer was not good with writing his feelings down, let alone speaking them out loud. So all he did was leave a single rose on his desk before Squall even goes in there.

He briefly wondered what Squall would say; how he would react if he found out Seifer were sending him such things. Not to mention sending roses were for girls, but hey, he just couldn't think of anything better than a damn rose, okay?

Finally, he defeated his third T-Rex. Seifer decided it was time for him to call it a day with this. He sheeted Hyperion and left the training center.

Seifer?" Seifer's head snapped over in the direction he head his name come from. It was Squall.

"Squall," Seifer nodded to him.

"What were you doing?"

"Training. I find it relaxing."

"Ah." Seifer noticed a small rose in Squall's hand and thought Squall might have figured out it was him.

"Where did that rose come from?" Seifer pointed to the rose in Squall's hand, playing stupid. He wasn't scared of Squall knowing it was him, but he was just nervous was what you'd call it. Yeah... let's go with that. Seifer wasn't one to let his emotions show on his face too much. He wouldn't want to give anything away.

"Huh?" Squall glanced down and frowned. He looked back at Seifer. "Yeah. It was just sitting there on my desk. This had been going on for a week now, actually."

"Oh? Do you have any idea who they are coming from?"

"Nope. I have no idea," Squall admitted. Usually Squall didn't like to talk about things with others, but he found he could talk to Seifer. Hell, Seifer was easy to talk to, so Squall ends up talking to him more than any of his other friends. Not that he didn't like his friends or anything, it's just he feels he can open up to Seifer more.

"Really? Hm, no clue huh?" Seifer really hoped he didn't sound anything but himself just then, as to not give anything away.

"Hn. I'll admit it's kinda flattering and all, but it's also very irritating not knowing."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Seifer smirked.

"Yeah. So, where are you headed?"

"To my room, Squally-boy." He just couldn't help himself, these names just slip from his tongue without even thinking.

Squall growled at him for that nickname. "Don't call me that, bastard."

"Aw, you know you love it when I call you that."

"Like hell I do," Squall huffed, placing a hand on his hip. Seifer thought he looked rather sexy like that. Seifer bit his lip at the sight. He wanted to reach out and touch Squall's smooth looking cheek, but didn't dare do it. Seifer was not at all stupid enough do that, not yet anyway.

"Well, where were you headed?" Seifer finally asked.

"Nowhere," Squall shrugged. Truth is, Squall was quite curious to find out who is sending him these roses. Squall wiouldever admit this, but he actually enjoyed getting roses. He didn't care if they were for girls or not. It was a nice gesture to show someone you liked them. Though, Squall didn't know who was sending him them, but he knew he'd eventually find out. Well, until then he'd just go about his business as usual. Never before, though, had Squall ever cared about someone liking this. Then again, no one had ever brought him roses before. That was why he wanted to know who it was.

"Don't think too hard, Squall. They probably don't want you to know yet."

"How would you know? Has anyone ever sent you roses? Have you ever sent anyone roses?" Squall wasn't being mean, just curious.

Seifer glared at him for a moment. Does Squall think he's that heartless that he couldn't be capable of giving anyone roses? Though, he couldn't say anything about receiving them, he'd just rather give them. "No. I have never received any roses."

"Seifer. I didn't mean it like that and you know it," Squall stated in a firm tone. What he said wasn't meant to be taken in a bad way.

"I know," Seifer sighed, running a hand through his golden blond hair. Shit.. he really needed to take a shower.

"What about giving roses?" Squall decided to ask again.

"No," Seifer answered quickly. Damn, he hoped he sounded convincing just then.

Squall gave him a look. Sighing, he decided to not press it further. "Fine. I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah. Good luck with finding out who it is, Squally."

"Asshole," Squall growled, making Seifer laugh.

Seifer walked off to his room, leaving Squall standing there in the hall with his own thoughts.

"Damn. Who's been sending me these?" Squall wondered out loud, thinking no one would hear him.

"Send you what?" a new voice piped up. Squall shot his head over to the other speaker. It was Quistis.

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on, Squall. I can see it in your hand."

"It's nothing for you to worry about though." Squall said in a tone that meant he didn't wanna talk about it with her, or anyone really. Seifer was the only one he would tell these kinds of things to. They, unlike Seifer, would always pry into his business. Squall would probably open up a little more if they wouldn't hound him about the things he mentioned. Seifer leaves the topic be when Squall didn't wanna talk about it. His friends would keep up on the subject, though.

"Don't wanna tell me?"

"Not really, no. Look, it's really nothing, Quis," Squall sent her a reassuring smile. "I got a rose, end of discussion."

She stared at him for a long moment. Squall looked like he really didn't want to talk about it right now. Though she was aching to find out more about it, she thought she'd leave it alone for now. "A rose huh? Well, do you know who from?"

"No, I don't," was his simple answer.

"Alright," She said, but she was dieing to know more. She highly doubted Squall would tell her, or anyone really. Squall wasn't the type to talk about his feelings. Well, at least not that she knew of. Squall was a very private person. She considered herself Squall's close friend, though, so she would think she knew these things.

"Alright. I'm, uh, gonna go to my room now."

"Sure. Talk to you later, Squall," she smiled at him, waving as he headed off to his room. All the while she was thinking about that rose she had noticed in Squall's hand. Hmm. She wondered who would be sending him roses. She didn't even know Squall liked roses to begin with. Gee, she felt left in the dark now. She knew, though, Squall would say something if it was that important.

She was so lost in her own thoughts, she didn't see anyone in the hall with her until they came to a stop in front of her. Hyne, she was becoming like Squall. Always inside her head like he is.

"Hiya, Quisty," Zell smiled brightly at his former instructor. "Whatcha doing?"

"Ah, nothing. Just talked with Squall. I was thinking of going to get a late lunch from the cafeteria."

"Oh! Well, how about I come with you? I could always get more food."

She laughed at him, knowing it was true. Zell can eat a lot. Well, a lot of hot dogs anyways. "I'm sure you could, Zell."

Zell patted his stomach. It seemed like he was always hungry for hot dogs. Mmm. He can never get enough of them. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>They went to the cafeteria and got their food. The cafeteria was pretty empty, though, There were some people but not much. Though, they did spot a familiar blond sitting alone eating. They decided to go join him.<p>

Seifer looked up upon hearing foot steps near him. Ah, it was the chicken wuss and the instructor.

"Hello Seifer." Quistis took a seat beside Seifer. Zell took one opposite from him.

Seifer nodded to her and smirked. "Quistis." He looked at Zell and said, "aw, what's the matter chicken wuss? Don't wanna sit by me? I'm crushed," Seifer faked a hurt expression.

"Shut up, asshole." Zell grumbled, making Seifer smirk at him.

"I don't bite."

"What part of shut up didn't you get?" Zell cocked an eyebrow.

"Hn. The shut up part."

Zell scoffed and shook his head, but smiled. "I should have known."

Seifer chuckled as well. "Chicken wuss." Seifer smirked when Zell growled at him.

"Do you have to call me that every time you see me? Zell questioned, taking a bite of his hot dog.

"Yep. I call it like I see it. You wear your hair like that, so I just have to point it out." Seifer replied, smirk still on his handsome face.

"Bastard. My hair does not look like a damn chicken."

"But it does," Seifer protested.

Quistis cleared her throat. "You guys seem to be getting along," she observed.

"Ha. We do not get along. Seifer's just the same old bastard he always is."

"Hey, I resent that." Seifer thought for a moment then added, "Okay, I don't resent that. I am a bastard."

"See, he even admits it!" Zell exclaimed.

"Calm down, chickie. It's nothing new, ya know?"

"I will say this one more time. Shut up."

"Nope, Sorry, I can't seem to do that."

Zell groaned at that, making Quistis chuckle. These two did seem like friends, though they did fight a lot. They were highly entertaining to listen to. "Okay, guys. Change of topic. I noticed a rose in Squall's hand as I was passing him in the halls. Though, he didn't wanna talk about it. I wonder who it's from."

"Huh? A rose?" Zell inquired, very curious now. He hadn't noticed anything like that, though. "So he doesn't know who gave it to him?"

"No. Well, that's what he said to me." Seifer froze for a moment. She saw the rose, but she didn't know who gave it to him. But now that she knew, Quistis was most likely to look into it. Great.

"Really? That's strange," Seifer said distracedly. He finished off the last of his food.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. I just don't know."

"Maybe you should leave it alone, Quis. You know how Squall gets when you pry into his personal life."

She nodded. Squall hated when people butted their nosed into his private life. But she couldn't just leave it alone, she wouldn't be her if she did that. Maybe she could do it without Squall finding out about it. Hmm. That sounds like a good idea to her.

"Why would someone send him a rose?" Zell wondered.

"Obviously someone likes him, chicken wuss," Seifer rolled his eyes. It wasn't that hard to think of Squall getting roses, was it?

"I hate you."

"I know." Seifer smirked at him. It was incredibly fun picking on the chicken. "Anyway, I would just leave it be. He'd be pissed if he knew you were meddling around his privacy."

"Yeah, I get it." Though she would do it when he didn't know.

Seifer gave her a look like he didn't believe her one bit. She smiled sheepishly. "Come on. When is the last time we got to do something like this? I'll tell you, never."

"Well. Do it at your own risk." Damn. Seifer hoped she didn't figure out it was him. Fuck... he'd never hear the end of it from her if she knew Seifer Almasy gave Squall roses.

"No need to tell me. I got it covered," she smiled at him.

"Ooh. I should help too," Zell spoke up.

"Great, just what we need, a chicken on a hunt."

"I am going to kill you, Seifer." Seifer just laughed. Quistis laughed at what Seifer said. Zell growled. They were making fun of him, weren't they? Dammit!

"Bring it, wuss," Seifer taunted him, smirk still in place.

"Fuck you Seifer."

"Oh, I would, but I don't go for chicken wusses."

Zell spat out his drink and sputtered at that. "W-what?" Zell growled at him again.

Well, this was fun and all. Seifer was getting pretty tired, though, so he decided to call it a night. "Alright. Well, I'm heading off back to my room. You two have fun now."

Quistis smiled when Zell raised his fist. Damn Seifer.

"See you later," she said, watching him walk off. She was thinking of ways to go about finding out who was giving Squall roses. It was gonna be a difficult task, but she could do it.

* * *

><p>Later in Squall's room. He was laying on his bed thinking. Squall hated being so lost, but that's how it is right now. At least until he finds out who sent him the damn roses. Sighing, Squall rolled over in his bed, closing his eyes, He drifted off to sleep. All the while thinking of how to find out who kept sending him the roses.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I decided to do this fic, because it sounded like fun. I hope you enjoy it, though. I don't know how this turned out, but I did check to make sure the spelling was good, as well as the grammar. Well, please Read and Review! Let me know how I did on my first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters or anything on Final Fantasy VIII_

**Pairings: **_Seifer/Squall_

**Warnings: **_Yaoi, (Boy Love)_

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous <strong>

**Chapter 2**

A few days have passed and Squall still had no clue as to who was sending him roses. No sign of anyone suspicious, nor any sign of anyone acting weird. Today Squall found yet another rose in his office, on his desk when he entered. Squall sighed, this was getting more irritating by the day. He wished he knew who the hell was sending him these. How was he suppose to even consider returning any kind of feelings if he had no idea who this person was.

Though, a part of him had hoped they were from a certain blond, but he knew Seifer would never in a million years be caught dead sending roses to anyone. Squall knew that Seifer would think roses are 'cliched,' therefore, couldn't be bothered with such things. Squall didn't know when he had started liking Seifer as more than a rival, but he did. And now he was hoping for something he knew Seifer would never do. He was pretty sure Seifer didn't even feel that way towards him.

Sighing, Squall realized he was thinking too damn much, which was starting to give him a headache. Squall thought it would be nice if Seifer was the one sending him roses, though. But, that was just wishful thinking on his part. Squall knew roses would never be Seifer's thing, therefore he highly doubted it was him. Well, he still did want to find out who it was, though, even if it wasn't Seifer. But, he knew he'd be more happier if it was the tall blond.

Well, whoever it was, Squall didn't know if he'd be able to return their feelings or not. Squall hated letting people down, hurting people's feelings, especially when that person was nice enough to send him roses. Honestly, Squall found it sweet that someone would think to get him roses, he even smiled a little.

Shaking his head, Squall decided he was hungry. Squall hadn't eaten since this morning and it was late afternoon, so yeah, Squall was feeling particularly hungry. He got up from his chair and left his office, heading to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Zell and Quistis were in the cafeteria eating. They had been there for a few moments. Quistis still had no luck in finding out who sent Squall roses. It was harder to find out then she had initially thought it would be. Heck, She thought it would be easier than this, but it wasn't. Not one clue. Damn. Why did this have to be so complicated? Why did Squall's anonymous admirer have to be so good at hiding themselves? Yeah, whoever it was, was very good at hiding who they were.<p>

That was something Quistis found irritating. She wished it was easier to find out, but no, the person had to be so good.

"What ya thinking about, Quis?" Zell asked, seeing her spaced look, knowing she was thinking about something.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about Squall's little admirer."

"Right. Still haven't found out who it is huh?"

"Nope," she sighed. "It's harder than I thought, Zell. Whoever it is, they are good at hiding their identity. I mean, there is nothing to go by, no clues whatsoever," she sighed again.

"You should leave it alone Quisty. I am sure whoever it is will show themselves when the are ready to." Zell said.

"Maybe you're right. I am just happy that Squall has someone that likes him. It's also romantic to send anyone roses, you know?"

"Yeah, it is." Zell agreed, smiling. Maybe he should send Quistis a rose. Well, it was a thought. After all, girls love getting things like that.

"What are you smiling about?" Quistis raised a delicate a brow.

"Ah, nothing really. I'm just thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself too much," She joked.

"Haha." They continued to eat.

"Hey guys." Squall's voice called out to them when he came to the cafeteria.

"Hey, Squall," Quistis greeted back, smiling at him.

"Sup, Squall." Zell also greeted him.

Squall sighed and sat down at the table. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." They said this at the same time.

Squall arched an eyebrow. Why does he get the feeling they just lied to him? "Whatever."

"Ah. The same old response from our favorite brunet," Zell teased, grinning.

"Zell, shut up."

Zell obeyed Squall's command. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing, I just came from my office," the scared brunet shrugged, taking a bite of his food.

"Oh. Well, any luck finding out the mystery of the roses?" Quistis decided to ask.

"No," was all Squall answered with.

"Seriously, it's gotta be someone you know. I mean, you're not that sociable, Squall. It's shouldn't be too hard."

"Zell," Squall growled. "It's harder then you think it is. Just drop it, okay?"

"Fine." They ate the rest of their meals in silence, not knowing what to say really.

* * *

><p>Seifer was in his room. He had gone out and bought another rose for the beautiful brunet. He already got him one today, but two wouldn't hurt. But, now all he had to do was take it to Squall's office. Seifer sighed, maybe it was time he revealed himself. Squall seemed to be getting frustrated with not knowing who it was. Although it was cute, he didn't wanna make him stressed out. The problem was he didn't know how Squall-boy would take it. Would he accept Seifer's feelings, or would he brush it off as nothing and reject him?<p>

These thoughts played in his mind over and over again. He wasn't scared or anything, but Squall's reaction was what he was a little nervous about seeing. Making up his mind, Seifer decided to come clean. He had been doing this for a little over a week now, so he figured it's time, regardless of what Squall's reaction would be. At least it would be out in the open, no more hiding. And who knows, maybe Squall would like it. Seifer snorted, yeah, if he don't laugh in his face. Right now Squall is probably in the cafeteria eating. Now would be the perfect time to go in Squally-boys office and wait for him there. Well, what else could he do? Seifer was actually getting tired of hiding like a coward. He was not a coward, dammit. Seifer would show Squall that it was him giving him these roses. No more hiding. It was time to come clean about it.

Sighing, Seifer opened his door and left his room, heading to pretty boys office. Oh, he couldn't wait to see Squall's reaction, despite how nervous Seifer was. Seifer was good at hiding who it was. No one had found it out. He knew how to hide himself, well so they wouldn't know it was him. Seifer smirked to himself; damn he was good at this anonymous stuff.

Seifer finally made it to Squall's office. Seifer knew how to get in the office with it being locked, so he did. He would never reveal how he knew, though. It was his little talent.

* * *

><p>"Well, I think I''m going back to my office before I go to my room," Squall said, standing up from the lunch table in the cafeteria.<p>

"Alright. You know that you work too much right?"

"Yeah, Zell. I am quite aware of it. I don't mind it, though. It happens to get things done on time."

"Okay. We'll see you later, Squall," Quistis piped up, smiling at her friend.

"Whatever." With that Squall left the cafeteria. Right now, though, all Squall wanted to do was finally find out who's sending him these roses. There was nothing for him to do in his office right now, but he thought he'd check, make sure everything's in order and done. Squall was quite organized, really. He liked to make sure things were in their proper place or done.

Sighing, Squall reached his office. He placed a hand on the door knob, unlocking it. He opened the door, stopping dead in his tracks when he spotted Seifer sitting there in his chair. What was Seifer doing here? More importantly, how the hell did he even get in here? Squall blinked in confusion, shutting his office door all the way.

Seifer looked up as Squall entered his office. Seifer smirked. Squall was wondering how he got in here, he just knows it. But, that was a matter that he didn't reveal to anyone.

"S-seifer? What the hell are you doing in here? How did you get in?"

"How I got in is something I won't speak of. However, there is a reason I'm here, Squally-boy."

"Oh? That reason would be what exactly?" Squall walked over to his desk, not taking his eyes off of Seifer.

"Well, first," Seifer revealed something in his hand that Squall didn't notice before. It was a rose. Squall's eyes went wide, but he did take the offered rose. "That's for you."

"Um," Squall blinked again, not comprehending what was going on here. Had Seifer Almasy just given him a rose? Something in Squall's mind clicked. A rose that Seifer just handed to him. No, it couldn't be, could it? "Are you the one sending me these?"

"Yeah," Seifer said without missing a beat. He wanted to get this out of the way. "It was me Squall. Heh, shocking right? Seifer Amasy giving roses."

"Why?" Squall wanted answers. Well now he knew who it was. Squall was very much shocked. "I would never think roses were your thing, Seifer."

"I didn't either. I just thought I would give them to you." Seifer took a deep breath, steeling himself for what was to come after his admission.

"Okay. Now, what I want to know is why, though?"

Seifer ran a hand through his hair, standing up from the chair he was sitting in. "What?"

"Why, Seifer? People don't just give people roses unless they like that person they are giving it to..." Squall stopped at that. Does Seifer like him? Squall knew of his own feelings towards the tall handsome blond man. He just didn't think Seifer liked him. Now it's all starting to make sense to him.

"Ah, I see something clicked in that head of yours huh?"

"Do you like me, Seifer?"

"Well, I suppose it's kind of obvious, Squall." Seifer responded with a frown, "I'll understand if you don't like me back, but..." the rest of his sentence was cut off as Squall pressed his lips to Seifer's. Seifer gasped, not expecting that. Hell, he expected rejection of some kind, not this. Seifer started to slowly kiss back, wrapping his arms around Squall's lean waist. Squall tasted better than Seifer imagined. It felt so good to Squall. Squall's lips were so soft. Seifer's tongue begged for entrance to Squall's sweet mouth, which Squall let him in happily. Squall put his arms around Seifer's neck as the kiss deepened.

Squall moaned a little into the kiss, not realizing he did it, but Seifer smirked when he heard it. Finally, the need for air made them break apart. Seifer was still holding onto Squall. "Squall?" He kissed Squall's neck. They were both hard from the kiss and they both knew it.

"Hm?"

"What does this mean? I mean, what was that?"

"It's called a kiss, Seifer," Squall said as if it was obvious.

"I know what a kiss is, dammit. Why did you do it though?"

"Well... I like you too," Squall suddenly chuckled, a sound Seifer loved to hear. "Didn't think you of all people would give me roses, though."

"Yeah. Make fun of me, Squally-boy," Seifer scowled playfully.

"I'm not. I just never would have guessed if you hadn't revealed yourself." Squall paused for a second. "How long have you liked me?"

"I can't remember. I just know I do. Isn't that enough?"

"Of course it is. I never said it wasn't."

"What about you?"

"Whatever," Squall smirked, he wouldn't be telling Seifer how long he had liked him. "I just do too."

"Sure. So, now what? What are we now?" Seifer braced himself for whatever Squall's answer would be. He knew what he wanted, but Squall was a different story.

"What do you want us to be?" Squall asked back.

"I think you know by now what I want, Squall. It's you that hasn't said anything."

Squall sighed, thinking of what he wanted. Coming to a decision, Squall knew he wanted Seifer. "I say we take it from here and see where we go. Try it out, you know?"

Seifer smiled at him, happy and relieved. "Alright... Squally."

"Seifer, I can and will still kick your ass."

Seifer laughed at that, pulling Squall into another heated, yet gentle kiss that left them both breathless. They were so lost in their kiss, neither of them heard the door open. Zell was standing there, mouth agape at the scene he was seeing. Squall and Seifer were kissing. How the hell did that happen? Damn, he really was left out of the loop.

They broke the kiss, noticing Zell standing there watching them. Squall blushed.

"Ah, if it isn't the chicken wuss. Come for a show I assume?"

Squall smacked Seifer on the head. "Seifer!"

Zell was still speechless.

"Aw, the chicken is speechless. Wanna join, Zell?" That snapped Zell out of his shock. He glared at Seifer then left in a hurry, mumbling to himself about stupid perverted bastards.

Seifer laughed, having heard his mumbling before he left the office. He looked at Squall and smirked. He was happy Squall felt the same way about him that Seifer felt.

"Seifer, you're an ass," Squall told him, but he couldn't help but smile. No matter how much of an ass Seifer was, Squall didn't really care.

"Yeah, I am," Seifer nodded, pulling him back into another long drawn out kiss, which they both moaned into.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah... I hope you like my final chapter. Took me a bit to think of something to put, but I finally thought of something. Please Read and Review. **


End file.
